


keith, i'm not okay

by orphan_account



Series: klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD, Angst, Bets, Depressed Lance, Depression, Feelings, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Voltron, helpful keith, idk wtf to tag, lance/keith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 01:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "keith, i'm not okay."or where lance has depression and adhd, and he's stuck in a bad mental place, so he goes to keith for help.





	keith, i'm not okay

lance, he was broken. he wasn't anywhere near a mental state you'd consider being "okay" or "normal". he had fucked up three missions this week due to his adhd. he just couldn't focus. he was ashamed, so fucking ashamed that he had adhd. hell, he was a teenager! all his friends back on earth had grown out of it, yet he still had it. everyone kept yelling at him this week, telling him he needs to get his head out of his ass and do more to help, or that he's messing every thing up. except hunk. hunk was trying to tell everyone that maybe lance is going through something that he didn't want to talk about. hunk always had a big heart, and lance loved him for that.

keith, oh keith knew something was wrong. lance wasn't nearly as cocky, he wasn't throwing around flirtations, he wasn't talking about any girls he missed back home. he knew something was up, he just wanted to give lance time. but the rest of the crew, they just threw it off. they thought lance had finally been maturing, not paying attention to how lance would be up all night, not noticing how he had huge bags under his eyes, not even noticing how sad he looked in general.

all lance felt like to the rest of the crew, was a fuck up. a disappointment. a backup, someone who was filling in for someone better, smarter. hell, he couldn't even fucking focus for a mission. he felt stupid- he felt like he couldn't do anything; like he was a failure. and he was sorry, so fucking sorry. for everything. for everything he messed up, everything he made hard for the team, just fucking everything.

lance's mind was buzzing, buzzing over and over again with thoughts. it wouldn't turn off. lance was so fucking pissed, angry, sad. he just wanted sleep, damn it! but lance being lance, he was too stubborn to ask for help, too stubborn to admit that he even needed help. he just wanted out, he wanted to be happy again without having to fake it, he wanted to do missions without fucking everything up, he just wants out for god's sake!

this was it, he's had enough of this goddamn bullshit. he wanted fucking out, he needs help, someone to listen, to understand, anything! who could he go to though? he couldn't tell shiro, he'd get scolded. he couldn't ever tell allura, he'd probably be trained over and over again. he didn't want to tell pidge or hulk, they don't deserve to have the pressure of comforting lance. so who's left?

keith.

lance, he well, he had a bit of a crush on keith. he was strong, smart, he worked hard. and damn, did he look good. keith would be there for him no matter what, he knew that. therefore, he was gonna go to keith for comfort. he knew it was late, but he was tired of not being okay. he walked out of his room, quietly so he didn't wake anyone, and he walked to keith's room, knocking on it slighty.

he heard keith sigh from the other side of the door, before getting up out of bed and opening it, gasping when he saw lance standing there, expecting it to be either shiro or allura. 

"l-lance, what are you doing here? heck, what are you doing awake at this hour? shouldn't you be resting? lance, we have an important mission tomorrow." keith said, rubbing his eyes. he looks up at lance's face, eye widening when he sees tears on his cheeks.

"hey, what's up?" keith says, allowing lance to fall into his arms. keith moved both of them to his bed, rubbing lance's back so he can make sure that lance know's he should feel save around keith and that he had plenty of time to tell keith what was wrong. 

"k-keith, i'm so f-fucking tired of ruining e-every thing," lance managed to get out before sobbing again. keith shushed him, nonetheless confused on why lance would ever say such a thing.

"damnit, keith! i-it's so unfair." lance yelled, scaring keith a bit. 

"whoa, hey, listen to me. you're gonna have to calm down, yes? you're not doing so well, i don't want you to get yourself hurt." keith said in a calming tone, hoping not to make lance even more upset than he already was. 

"k-keith, you don't u-understand. i'm already f-fucking hurt!" lance yelled again, not even caring at this point if he woke up the others. 

"lance, baby, i'm not going to understand unless you talk to me, tell me what's wrong." keith said, neither of them noticing the word 'baby' slipping up.

"k-keith, i'm so, so broken. i f-feel like, everyone is annoyed with me. i can't f-focus because i have this stupid thing called adhd, it's why i can't f-focus and i'm sorry. i s-swear i don't mean to s-screw shit up, it just, it just kinda happens, you know? i-i don't know. i'm kinda, depressed you'd say. i have to force happiness upon myself, i'm always drowning in my own sorrow. i h-have these urges where i wanna hurt myself. i j-just, i'm tired of it. i want it to stop, keith. i w-want it to fucking stop." lance said, before fresh tears started rolling down his tan cheeks.

keith, he was well, he was shocked. lance, out of all people, depressed? he was hurt, you could say. he was hurt that lance felt this way, he was hurt lance wanted to self harm, he was hurt that lance hadn't come to him sooner. 

"lance, baby. it's okay. i got you. i'll let you express all the emotions you want with me, yes? but you have to remember this: the team isn't upset with you. they know you have adhd, they know you can't help that you sometimes mess things up. they know you can't help it. they don't want to seem like they're mad at you, but it's been so stressful lately and the whole team's been kinda putting it all on you. i'm sorry- we're all sorry. i'm really upset you feel this way, lance. but we love you, and you know that. you can always come to one of us for anything. i'm really proud of you for even coming to me, yeah? i just, i don't want to see yourself hurt anymore than you already are. you don't deserve it. you're a fun guy, lance. you make the team happy when we should be all stressed, you make stupid jokes when we're all tired and upset, you flirt around to put people in better moods. lance, what i'm trying to tell you is that, without you, we're not a team. voltron isn't voltron without you. and i want you to remember that," keith said, before running his hand through lance's naturally wavy hair

"y-you, you really mean it?" lance said, looking up at keith, blushing when his eyes met keith's. "of course i mean it. we love you, i love you." keith said. and before one of them could even process what was going on, lance replied, "i love you too. i have for a while, actually. you're smart, handsome, you're well, you. and i love you for that. i just, i was scared to tell you. my family, even though i love them, they always told me being gay and stuff was wrong. so i made sure i always would try to get with a girl, to try to, i don't know, hide the fact that i'm gay? yeah, that's it. i think. i dunno, but what i do know, is that i love you a lot, and i hope you're not mad." lance said, breaking eye contact, his whole face red with embarrassment.

"aw, lance, you're so cute." keith chuckled, making lance whine and hide his face into keith's shoulder.

"hey keith," lance says after a while of silence, rubbing shapes into keith's stomach as his head rests on keith's chest. "hm?" keith said, slowly feeling sleep come over him. 

"well, since we uh, kinda confessed our love for each other, can we become, like official?" lance rambled, his cheeks becoming as red as they were when he confessed his feelings to keith. "yeah, of course." keith said, before falling alseep.

lance looked up, giggling when he saw that keith was asleep. he kissed keith's cheek before he too felt sleep over come him.

-

the whole team was waiting for lance and keith to get up, so they all just got hunk and pidge to come get them. pidge opened keith's door. quietly calling hunk over. "look, they're cuddling. hunk, you owe me. we made a deal that whoever finds out klance is real, gets something. and i found them first." 

"hey, that's not fair!" hunk said. 

"you two made a fucking bet on us?" lance said, before hunk and pidge ran off.

"they're idiots." lance mumbled into keith's chest. "mhm."

**Author's Note:**

> [this was edited by one of my close friends, ilysm] 
> 
> i hope this was good !! i just started voltron yesterday and im in lOVE with this show. i'm already half way into season one, i'll probably be on season two by the end of tomorrow night. i'm definitely going to be writing more lance/keith, so request whatever you want me to write in the comments! also come check me out on twitter here: https://twitter.com/TFWJOON


End file.
